The description generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly relates to systems in that access control to data structures (e.g., business objects) is implemented in a multi-language environment.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Modern computer systems have components that use different programming languages. This is more and more applicable for systems with business applications.
Peripheral components need customization or modifications to be introduced by customers. There is a tendency to use languages that are easy to use by the customers. Often such languages are dynamic languages in the sense of their ability to change code and logical structures at run-time. An example of such a dynamic language is Ruby.
On the other hand, core components are maintained by the manufacturers of the system and the languages are selected to optimize security, performance, access control to business objects etc. These languages are non-dynamic in that changing code and logical structures at run-time is not favored when optimizing security, performance and access control.